


Ball is Life, Bruh

by mariachocobo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, and i needed to share it with everyone, no werewolves in this sorry kids, this is so dumb and i love it, tumblr inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachocobo/pseuds/mariachocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Scott makes a very strange statement about his love for Stiles. Based off this <a href="http://httptadashi.tumblr.com/post/105122247000/dude-bro-if-ball-is-life-then-you-are-my">gem</a> of a text post.  Unbeta'd, please forgive my mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball is Life, Bruh

Okay, so maybe letting Scott get wasted was a pretty bad idea. Stiles cursed himself for being an idiot, per usual, as he hauled his boyfriend’s skinny-but-definitely-not-light white ass back to their dorm after a pretty wild party Lydia had thrown. Stiles hadn’t wanted to go, really, given that Jackson and all his spoiled Phi Delta Theta brothers would be in attendance, but Scott had thrown one puppy eyed glance in Stiles’ way and he was lost. Thusly, the attended the party. 

Due to an almost-incident that had occurred back at one of Stiles’ very first college parties, Stiles didn’t really let himself get completely drunk at parties anymore; besides, someone had to look out for Scotty right? Except Stiles totally slacked off on his job when he decided it was okay to let Scott drink all that nasty cheap beer, and now he was paying the price, having to drag Scott up stairs and into their room. Scott would pay the price in the morning, Stiles was sure, with a hangover that would probably be the size of Texas, but for now, Stiles bore the brunt of the repercussions.

“Sssti...Stiles!” Scott slurred, his head flopping on Stiles’ shoulder as he pulled the drunk boy into their dorm, managing, with great difficulty, to shut the door behind them without dropping Scott.

“Yep, that’s me, bud. That’s pretty much all you’ve been saying since we left, has the alcohol reduced your vocabulary to my name now, hmm?” Stiles murmured, more focused on getting Scott into bed without him puking, or something equally disgusting. Scott however, had different ideas, clinging to Stiles as if he were the last life jacket on the Titanic.

“Your...You’ve got-” Scott paused, looking puzzled and hanging from Stiles as the latter tried to peel his hands away, “Have! You have prettyyy eyes, Stiiiiiiles.” Really, Stiles would appreciate the compliment more if Scott would stop breathing his booze breath directly in his face. 

“Thanks, Scottie boy, but you’ve got to let go now. You’re polluting my oxygen with that breath.” Stiles huffed a laugh despite himself, and was incrementally removing himself from Scott’s grasp.

Suddenly, Scott went limp and flopped down onto the bed, releasing Stiles, who thought that perhaps he had passed out. As he removed Scott’s shoes however, his hopes were dashed. 

“Stilessss…” Scott whined, his voice strangely thick. Stiles looked up to see actual tears leaking from Scott’s eyes. “Do you not love me any-” here Scott hiccupped a little bit, something which broke Stiles’ heart, just a little, “anymore?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Scott!” Stiles rushed up to lean over Scott’s head, stroking the hair back from his forehead, “Hey now, where’d you get that idea?” Scott batted Stiles away and covered his eyes with an arm. 

“Y-you! Said I was stinky, I poll-uh. ‘Polluted’ your air.” He sounded truly distraught, and Stiles was rather worried. He knew Scott was an emotional drunk, but he never really was this bad. “You wouldn’t love stinky.” 

“Aw, Scott, I was only kidding.” He soothed, coaxing Scott’s arm away from his face. 

“Yeah?” And there were the puppy eyes. Stiles swore they were ten times more effective when Scott had been crying. 

“Yeah. I love you, even if you’re stinky.” Scott looked like he was going to burst into tears once more, so Stiles quickly backtracked, “Which you’re not! Not stinky at all, not even a little bit.” This seemed to calm him, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. However, when he moved to go change out of his clothes, Scott caught hold of his hand, tugging weakly. 

“Let’s go to sleeeeep,” he whined, pulling at Stiles, who avoided his gaze, knowing how the puppy eyes would break his resolve. 

“You go ahead, I’m going to change first.” He stated, looking resolutely at the ceiling. 

“You’re coming back though, right?” Scott asked, voice tiny and already half-asleep.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” And with that, Scott flopped over onto his stomach and promptly fell asleep. Stiles exhaled slowly, and extracted his hand from Scott’s hold, moving to his closet. He stripped off his party clothes and changed into his fluffiest pair of pajama bottoms, opting out of digging out a tee shirt. Their room was always warm, even in the bitterest of colds, and Stiles was sure he’d be fine without one. Besides, he wasn’t quite sure if he had a clean one anyway.Note to self, he thought, do laundry. 

However, instead of joining Scott on one tiny ass dorm bed, as he oft did despite it’s tiny ass-ness, Stiles decided instead to collapse in the other bed, shoving off laundry and scattered papers to clear it. He pulled up the unused comforter and slid underneath, before settling down and trying to sleep himself. As he began to drift off, he thought he heard a noise, and blearily tried to think of what it was. 

At that moment, the breath was knocked out of Stiles as a heavy weight plopped itself down on top of Stiles. He grumbled as he got his breath back, knowing at once that Scott wasn’t nearly as asleep as Stiles had thought. The dumb kid had gotten up, teetered over to Stiles’ bed, and flopped down, knocking the air out of Stiles’ poor, defenseless lungs with a whoosh.

“Scott, buddy, what’re you doing?” Stiles mumbled, not really expecting a proper answer. However, it seemed that Scott had sobered up a little bit, his slur a little less pronounced and his sentences a little more coherent, though his logic was still childish at best.

“You got in the wrong bed, so I got up and got in the wrong bed with you. You need to cuddle with me.” Stiles grinned at this; his boyfriend was a little bit hard to deal with when he was drunk, but he was definitely still cute as hell.

“Fine, okay, get under the blanket.” Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling as he worked the blanket out from underneath Scott and pulled his boyfriend underneath the blanket instead. Scott turned immediately into an octopus, and Stiles reciprocated until they were comfortably tangled, Scott’s head tucked under Stiles’ chin, arms and legs clinging to the other. 

Just as Stiles was drifting off again, Scott mumbled something, catching his attention. “Hm?” he breathed, yawning.

“Stiles, guess what,” Scott said, a strange sort of sleepy wonder in his voice.

“What’s that, Scotty?” Stiles shifted to look down at Scott, who shifted in turn to level his gaze with Stiles’. Their noses brushed, and Stiles could still smell stale beer on Scott’s breath. 

“If the ball is life, then I think that means you’re my ball.” he stated, matter-of-factly. Stiles blinked once, twice, and then burst into laughter. Scott looked bewildered, though not offended. “What?” he said, “I mean it! You’re my ball, Stiles.” This only made Stiles laugh harder, and soon, Scott joined in, and they both laughed until they were utterly worn out. 

“You’re my ball, too, Scott.” Stiles said, grinning into the kiss he softly placed on Scott’s lips. 

“Good,” Scott said, returning the kiss with a dopey grin of his own. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you, too, Scotty.” And with that, the exhausted pair fell asleep, grinning at each other like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love Skittles, and thought I should show them some love since I have a longer fic going for my Sterek babs.
> 
> I have a Teen Wolf[sideblog](http://daffodilderek.tumblr.com) now, come and chat with me! Or just cry about dumb teenage werewolves with me. Or yanno, if anyone's interested in beta reading.....hit me up B)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, much love to you all!


End file.
